dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Irene
Perfil right|250px *'Nombre Artístico:' 아이린 / Irene. *'Nombre Real:' 배주현 / Bae Joo Hyeon. *'Profesión:' Rapera, Cantante, Bailarina, Ulzzang y MC. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' . *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Daegu, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 162cm. *'Tipo de Sangre:' A. *'Signo Zodiacal:' Aries. *'Signo Zodiacal Chino:' Cabra. *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía Pre-Debut En 2009, realizó el casting para SM Entertainment. Irene fue previamente promovida por la compañía a través de su grupo pre-debut, SMROOKIES, junto con tres miembros de Red Velvet; Seul Gi, Wendy y Yeri. Se reveló que Irene pasaría a formar oficialmente parte del proyecto SMROOKIES el 9 de diciembre del 2013. "SMTown", el canal oficial de YouTube de SM Entertainment, liberó varios clips del grupo, incluyendo un video de Irene y su compañera de Seul Gi realizando un número de baile titulado "Be Natural". Debut Irene realizó su debut oficial con Red Velvet el 1 de Agosto del 2014. Películas *SMTOWN The Stage (2015) Programas de TV *(MBC) The Geeks (20.11.2015) *(V) V Girls' Generation (4TH LIVE, 2015) *(KBS) Music Bank (2015, como MC, junto a Park Bo Geom) *(KBS) Let's Go! Dream Team II (07.12.2014, junto a Wendy y Seulgi) *(MBC) Three Turns (01.11.2014, junto a Wendy) Vídeos Musicales *Kyuhyun - "At Gwanghwamun" (2014) *Henry- "1-4-3 (I Love You)" (2013) *SHINee - "Why So Serious?" (2013) Anuncios *'2014:' Ivy club *'2013:' Burberry Heritage Trench Curiosidades *'Grupo KPop:' Red Velvet. **'Posición:' Líder, Visual, Rapera principal, Sub-Vocalista y 2da Bailarina. **'Color:' Rojo / Rosado *'Especialidad:' Rap y actuación. *'Apodos: 'Goddess of peace (diosa de la paz),'' Baeby'' (es la combinación de su apellido "Bae" y la palabra "baby"; debido a su reconocido rostro de bebé), Baechu (ya que en coreano suena muy similar a la pronunciación de su nombre "Bae Joo" Hyeon).' ' *'Película favorita:' The Notebook. *'Color favorito:' Violeta. * Significado de su nombre: diosa de la paz. * Número Favorito: 43, ya que significa "love you" (la palabra "love" tiene 4 letras y "you" tiene 3 letras), además le recuerda al MV "1-4-3 (I Love You)" de Henry, en donde hizo su aparición por primera vez con su nombre artístico, Irene, de manera oficial. * Tipo Ideal: 'Alguien que exprese sus sentimientos muy bien. *Es una ulzzang muy popular. *Se convirtió en aprendíz de SM Entertainment en el año 2009 a través de '"SM Global Audition". *Es una gran fan de BoA, incluso ha ido a varios de sus conciertos. *Su nombre Irene, se le fue dado debido a su personalidad tímida y tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo hermosa y brillante sin necesidad de palabras. *En la encuesta [http://www.koreaboo.com/photo/plastic-surgeons-crown-four-idols-best-facial-ratios/ "Idols Femeninas con proporciones de Oro"] realizada por Mnet a diversos especialistas de cirugía cosmética quienes eligieron a las ídolos con los mejores rasgos faciales, Irene obtuvo el puesto número 2 (después de Yoona de Girls' Generation), superando a otras visuales como Suzy de Miss A, Krystal de F(x), Yura de Girl's Day y Seolhyun de AOA. *Irene ha sido nombrada como una de "Las 4 bellezas del Kpop 2015". La encuesta fue basada en gustos masculinos y en esta lista también se encuentran Taeyeon y Yoona de Girls' Generation junto con la cantante IU. *Uno de sus apodos es "baby face leader" (líder con rostro de bebé). *Suele ser confundida como la maknae del grupo; aunque es irónico, ya que ella es la mayor de las cinco. *Según Seul Gi y Joy, Irene es la miembro más hermosa y sexy de Red Velvet. *Cuando la canción "Ice Cream Cake" fue lanzada, Irene se convirtió en un tema candente entre el público por sus poderosas habilidades de rap. Las miembros de Red Velvet eligieron el rap de Irene y la línea de Wendy "Vanilla, chocolate, honey with a cherry on top", como las mejores partes de la canción. *Ella y Seul Gi son las bailarinas principales de Red Velvet. *No es buena expresando sus sentimientos, debido a esto ella utiliza el escenario como una oportunidad para transmitir sus emociones a los demás, ella cree que es importante darlo todo en el escenario y ser capaz de expresar sus sentimientos de esa manera. *Es el tipo de persona que se siente feliz simplemente con pequeños detalles, como pasar tiempo con su familia y con las miembros de Red Velvet. *Le gusta mucho el skinship (contacto físico), sobre todo agarrarle las manos a las miembros de Red Velvet. *No le gusta mentir y siempre dice si algo le gusta o no. *Le divierte actuar con un rol diferente al de su personalidad. *Le gusta probar cosas que no puede hacer en su vida y las considera como nuevos y emocionantes retos. *Se siente identificada con los gatos; además, sabe imitarlos muy bien. *Es alérgica al pollo; cuando lo come le duele la cabeza y su rostro se pone pálido. *Es amiga de Amber de F(x) y de Solar de Mamamoo. *Joy dijo que le gusta escuchar a Irene cuando habla por teléfono con su mamá debido a que ella usa "satoori" '(acento de su ciudad natal, Daegu); y eso le resulta muy lindo. *Confesó que en un principio no le gustaba ser la mayor del grupo, pero ahora le agrada porque puede cuidar de sus "hermanas pequeñas" y ser un gran apoyo para ellas. *Seul Gi dijo que la primera vez que vio a Irene pensó que era una chica fría, pero que cuando la conoció se dio cuenta de que en realidad es una de las miembros más juguetonas y cariñosas del grupo; y debido a esto, Seul Gi siente la necesidad de cuidarla. *En un programa de radio le preguntaron a Joy: "¿Cuál fue la primera impresión que tuviste de tus unnies? ¿Te daban miedo?"; a lo que Joy contestó: ''"Tenía miedo de Irene", y continuó: "Irene es muy tímida con los extraños; no sonríe a las personas que ve por primera vez, por eso me daba miedo. Pero también me agradaba. Definitivamente me agrada unnie." *Por lo general, Irene no confía fácilmente en los demás, es por eso que en su lugar, prefiere esforzarse en ser alguien en quien los demás puedan confiar. *Es la miembro más flexible de Red Velvet. Wendy la ha visto durmiendo con las piernas totalmente abiertas y la parte superior del cuerpo contra el suelo mientras se cubría con una manta; en otra ocasión, en la misma posición pero con las piernas aplastadas debajo de ella, haciendo que parezca que sus piernas habían desaparecido. A pesar de que asustó a Wendy en ambas ocasiones, Irene dice que es más cómodo dormir de esa manera. *Dijo que considera a Yeri como una bebé, debido a que la conoce desde que ella era muy pequeña. Irene siempre cuida mucho de Yeri, incluso le plancha su uniforme de instituto todos los días y cocina para ella. *Le gusta molestar a Wendy solo para ver sus reacciones, porque le parecen lindas y graciosas. *No le gusta dormir sola. Antes de que Yeri se uniera al grupo, tenía miedo de dormir sola en su habitación. *Solía compartir habitación con Yeri, pero ahora comparte habitación con Seul Gi y Wendy. *En sus días como aprendíz, al ser la mayor de SMROOKIES,'' Irene sentía la necesidad de proteger y cuidar de Lami y de Herin. *El 01 de Mayo del 2015 hizo su debut como MC del programa Music Bank junto al actor Park Bo Gum. *Interpretó la nueva versión de la canción "One and Half" junto a Park Bo Gum el día de su debut como MC en Music Bank. (Vídeo). *Se olvidó de llevar su micrófono en el concierto '"Hope Basketball All Star 2015 with SMTOWN", por lo cual una miembro del staff tuvo que ir corriendo a entregárselo en medio de la presentación cuando le tocaba cantar su parte del rap. *El 15 de septiembre del 2015, Red Velvet realizó una visita a la estación de radio "Park Kyung Lim’s 2 O’Clock Date"; durante el programa, Joy dijo: “''La primera persona que vi cuando firmé con mi agencia fue Irene. Ella era tan bonita que me quede en shock. Después de eso le dije a mi mamá: "No creo que pueda convertirme en una celebridad, no tengo la confianza suficiente",'' y Seul Gi añadió: "Yo también estaba muy sorprendida por la belleza de Irene". *Tiene la costumbre de tocar los traseros de sus compañeras de grupo, según ella, el trasero que más disfruta tocar es el de Wendy. Enlaces *Su perfil (Naver) Galería Irene1.jpg Irene2.png Irene3.jpg Irene4.jpg Videografía (SM Rookies) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Ulzzang Categoría:KRapera Categoría:Visual